


Bullets

by daddysshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blood, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, Natasha Romanov Feels, Partners in Crime, Protective Clint Barton, Rescue Missions, SHIELD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysshield/pseuds/daddysshield
Summary: Natasha and Clint are on a mission in Russia against hydra and Nat gets hurt.Prompt sentences thanks to my friend!(Tumblr Prompts)4: "I'm going to protect you."7: "How about a kiss?"67: "You don't want to know, trust me."





	Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> My friend chose the prompt sentences for me and I gladly wrote this Clintasha OS. I can't find the original tumblr post anymore but these were my sentences:
> 
> 4: "I'm going to protect you."  
> 7: "How about a kiss?"  
> 67: "You don't want to know, trust me."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Natasha really had no idea how it got that far. She and a few S.H.I. E.L. D agents were on another routine mission in Russia; Another Hydra base appeared on their radar and Director Fury immediately dispatched his best men and women. It was unbelievably cold and the landscape was snow white.  
Natasha would have thought that it looked beautiful, if it hadn't turned red under them already.   
Many agents were hit, even Natasha wouldn't be spared: her thigh ached and her tight suit didn't make it any better. She felt incredibly constrained and pressed her narrow body tighter against the cold steel wall. Nervous footsteps were heard, and Natasha knew they belonged to an enemy; Careless and almost afraid.  
The grip on her pistol tightened, she stopped breathing and quickly turned the corner. In seconds the bullet whistled forward and hit the Hydra agent's chest. He staggered for a moment before he fell to the ground, still twitching. Natasha was in her cover again and once more a scream rattled through her intercom. _Another agent fell._

"Barton?" She mumbled softly and looked around hastily. Her heart beat faster than it had in a long time. This uncertainty worn her out; she needed to know how her lover was doing. After a short moment of silence she touched her right ear and repeated: "Barton!". Again she got no answer. She sank to the floor, she was restless and she needed a break. Her entire leg ached and she still wanted to keep it a little longer. "Damn it, Clint!" She hissed, knocking her clenched fist to the ground. Her red hair fell over her face and her shoulders. She became cold again, the adrenaline slowly faded and pumped no longer through her veins. She sighed and renewed the improvised bandage on her thigh, tightening it again. She would need support soon, if she lost more blood. _Clint_ , she thought, _she needed Clint._ Her body became heavy and if it weren't for the wall in her back, she would surely have fallen over. Her vision became blurry and she felt as weak as she hadn't felt in a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

Loud footsteps echoed through the heavy corridors and the wind sung his song impatiently. Most of the base was cleared, most of the enemies arrested or killed. Many agents were injured, fewer lost their lifes. Of all who had been found, she wasn't one of them. Clint on one hand was glad, but not in the slightest relieved. That she wasn't found did not mean that she wasn't _hurt_.  
His eyes searched the rooms quickly, leaving no corner. _He wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing_.  
A sigh escaped his throat as red hair came in his field of vision. He automatically called out her name and ran to her. She lay on the floor and Clint immediately started to worry. The Black Widow wouldn't lay on the cold steel floor without a reason. "Nat!" He huffed, kneeling beside her. She was paler than usual and the cold slowly made it her way. He spoke to her once more: "Hey, Tasha!".  
He gently pulled her up so that she was sitting against the wall again and grabbed her cheeks. His thumbs lightly brushed over the cold skin - she looked like her body was made of porcelain. _Fragile is the last thing that would ever apply to the Black Widow._  
She was a fighter, Clint knew that.   
He was so relieved when she slowly opened her green eyes and looked at him. He would've never been more happy to be called a stupid idiot by her. He couldn't help but grin.  
"We can get away from here, Natalia," he whispered to her, gently brushing the hair out of her face, behind her ear. "We are done here.". The Russian nodded slightly, obviously disappointed in herself. "It's okay Nat, everyone gets shot at some point.". "But nobody gets me down with just one bullet," she hissed, propping herself against Clint's shoulders. "The bastards dipped them in something, they're no ordinary bullets," the archer explained, helping his partner up. "Bastards ..." she growled, leaning against him. He was warm, unlike the steel wall. A few seconds later she noticed that his arms were bare and free from any fabric. "Clint," she started, but was interrupted  by his annoyed face. Gently, he draped his jacket over the assassins shoulders.  
"I'll protect you." he sighs and looks her in the eye.

He didn't make this kind of promise for the first time and he would never break it. She thought the same - he knew that.  
"Shut up, Barton." "Make me?".  
A dull thump on his shoulder made him pout: "Nat!". "What?", She asked innocently and looked at him amused, "That's what you wanted.". Gently, Clint moved closer to his partner: "How about a kiss?".  
Natasha's hands wandered slowly over his shoulders and she linked them together behind the back of his neck. Without hesitating their eyes closed and as their lips met, both sighed pleasantly. Clint's hands were at her waist, closing around them so that they stood closer together.   
The icy wind and the hint of blood and metal in the air was forgotten.  
She moved away slowly, pulling her injured leg back. Natasha had it pressed against his without a second thought. "Let's get you back to the Doc.". She nodded softly. Clint cautiously picked her up and ignored her protests; he would protect her. He promised her.

"What happened to the guy back there?" Clint wondered as they passed one of the many victims of the Black Widow.  
"You don't want to know, trust me.".


End file.
